Letters to you
by KrymynalKrimzon
Summary: My friend Dia has not been feeling well as of late, and because of that she won't be Rping with me for a bit. So I'm writing her this story to help her get better. All the nations plan to write letters to Dia wishing and hoping that she gets better soon and return to them. Written purely for Dia. Get better soon.
1. The Plan

_Hey everyone! KrymynalKrimzon here also known as Zena! Here is __Letters to you__ chapter __1__. Enjoy!_

Letters to you- Chapter 1

The world meeting... was terrible. Everyone was fighting again. Everyone was on edge. They had heard terrible news and it upset them to no end. How could this happen to them! It wasn't fair! Everyone was so upset. It looked like no work would get done... Until Germany started to yell and get everyone back under control. How he could do that was a mystery. But hey, if it worked it worked.

Once everyone had settled down Germany let America take over. He didn't feel like yelling anymore. He felt utterly sick... At least Prussia was by his side. That was comforting at least. America stood up, looking around the table. He couldn't bring himself to smile and be happy. They all had such a depressing topic to talk about... no one was smiling.

"Ok dudes... As we all know... Out dear friend Dia is... not going to be with us for awhile. She has gone away for a bit... B-but with hope and a bit of love she can return soon! So let's smile and be happy. She'll be gone for a bit, but she'll return to us! So... erm." America fell silent. No one was smiling. He didn't seem to be cheering anyone up.

"What America wants to say is... He wants us to write get well letters to her." England smiled a bit and leaned back in his seat. "If we do this, maybe she'll get well faster and return to us. After all, she is a dear friend to all of us, and I know none of you want to lose her... Besides, writing her a letter is the least we can do. She has done so much for us- frog if you touch me I will murder you." England glared at France, who had reached over to lay a hand on his shoulder. France smiled and rested his hand on England's shoulder anyways. He knew England was just all talk at the moment.

"With our love we shall make her better, no~? I'm sure she will return in no time. So, let's not be sad! Let love fill her heart!" France glanced around the table, seeing a few people crack small smiles. "I should know, I am the country of love~ In no time she will return."

"So it's settled dude. We'll all write her letters until she is all better!" America grinned a bit. "I say this meeting is done now. We'll get our awesome Dia back!" Now America's hyperness seemed to be spreading. A few nations started to perk up and smile. Some were even planning out their first letter. They all wanted their letters to be perfect and filled with love for her. Only the best can have her return back home. "Meeting dismissed dudes! If you have any questions about these letters ask the other nations! We're all working together for Dia now. I don't want any fighting!"

With that everyone started to pack up their papers. Sure they ignored every other issue on the list, but none of the other issues were this important in their mind. They also figured they won't be able to focus on any other issues until Dia has returned. There was little chatter as the nations left.

Well, that's it for this chapter my darlings! I'll see you in the next one!


	2. America

_Hey everyone! KrymynalKrimzon here also known as Zena! Here is __Letters to you__ chapter __2__. Enjoy!_

Letters to you- Chapter 2

America sighed heavily, staring at the blank piece of paper in front of him. He knew he said they should write letters, but what could he say? How could he cheer her up? It was one thing if he could go see her. If he could he would joke around, act silly and maybe get a laugh and help her... But by writing on a piece of paper? How could that reach her? How could that make her happy?

America groaned and leaned back in his chair. He was currently in his office at his house. For once his office was clean, due to Lithuania coming in and helping him clean it up a bit. It managed to stay clean sense he wasn't working on everything else but this letter... though, currently his trashcan was filled with crumbled up balls of papers... past attempts as you could guess.

This was harder than it looked! He didn't even know how to start it. He sighed heavily and stood up. Some air could do him some good... He walked out of his office, just to be greeted with a mess. He loved all his States. He adored them. They were his children after all... But... They were a handful.

Currently Texas was riding a horse in the house, and had poor New Mexico lassoed and dragged behind him. Maryland was yelling at them, trying to get them to stop because Ohio was crying. Kentucky and Tennessee was fighting over who copied who again. New York was picking on Kansas about the whole 'Wizard of Oz' movie. Louisiana was calmly watching things with a few of the other children. Washington was trying to be the grown up and trying to get the others to stop... But failing.

Everyone was just... crazy.

With a heavy sigh he went around, breaking up the fights, and getting the freaking horse outside and into the stables. He fixed up New Mexico and babied him a bit until he calmed down. He then sat down and held Ohio in his arms until he stopped crying. Maryland started to scold Texas for causing so much trouble. Washington was telling New York to stop picking on Kansas. Nebraska was by Kansas side, looking rather huffy. It was just another day in his house...

America let his head rest against the back of his couch as he shut his eyes. This... Ugh. How could he write a letter to her if he couldn't even think of the first sentence... He frowned a bit when he felt something, or someone climbing onto his head. "Maine... Please do not pull on my cowlick... I know it belongs to ya but please don't. Daddy got to think, ok?"He opened his eyes and glanced up. Sure enough Maine was there. He looked down at him innocently and smiled.

America chuckled softly and rolled his eyes. Geez... so troublesome. He let Ohio go and reached up, getting Maine off of his head. "Daddy loves you all, but I must work... Washington is in charge for now, ok?" He set Maine down onto his feet and stood up. A few were a bit unhappy with Washington being left in charge, but they didn't say that to America of course. America stood up and walked out of the room, just walking around the house a bit. He needed an idea. What could he write? What should he say?

Well, how does he normally start talking to people? Well... Normally he burst into a room, make sure he's known and just... talk? But how can he do that on paper! Ok, maybe he's thinking about this wrong. What does he want to say to her? Well, he wants to say he misses her and that he hopes she returns... Sometimes the best messages are short, right? A simple thing like 'I miss you' can make someone's day...

So maybe it didn't have to be something crazy and special after all... America couldn't help but to smile. Geez, he was so stupid at times~. He hummed softly and went back to his office. He sat down at his chair and right away started to write. It seemed so easy now.

_Dear Dai,_

_Yo dude, it's me America! I know you haven't been feeling all too well lately, and I want you to know I'm here for you! With me supporting you you'll get better in no time! It's the Hero's job after all._

_Well, what I really want to say is... Dai, we all can't wait for your return. We, I, really miss you. I want to see you smile and return back to us. So please, get better soon. It's feels a bit lonely without you here by us. I know we 'Nations' aren't suppose to hang around 'Humans' too much, but we never cared about that rule before, right? If anything you keep us under control. Remember that time you stopped Russia from sitting on Canada? Or that time you were able to get England and France to stop fighting for a whole meeting? _

_I honestly don't know what we would do if you never returned... So please, get better and remember you have the hero supporting you! With all my heart, I miss you._

_-America_

America smiled a bit, folded the paper into thirds and slipped it inside of an envelope. He wrote the correct addresses on it then stood up, carrying it out and happily sending the letter. He felt rather happy now... It was only a matter of time before things return to normal, right? At least now he could rel-

_Crash_

Never mind... He had kids, he could never relax.

Well, that's it for this chapter my darlings! I'll see you in the next one!


	3. England

_Hey everyone! KrymynalKrimzon here also known as Zena! Here is __Letters to you__ chapter __3__. Enjoy!_

Letters to you- Chapter 3

England sighed softly, staring out into his garden. He was sitting on the back porch that over looked his lovely garden, filled with all sorts of flowers. He had been there for a little more than an hour now. The sky was dark with rain clouds, threatening to rain any moment. He didn't mind though, he was so use to the rain it hardly bothered him anymore.

He lightly tapped his pen on his note pad, trying to think. He has written letters so many times it should just come to him! Hell, he could write like Shakespeare if he bloodied wished! But that of course, wouldn't do for this letter. It had to be something that touched her heart, made her smile... but what?

"Bollocks..." He leaned back, glancing up at the dark sky. Maybe he should just write whatever and see if it works. He could always edit it... Bloody hell no, that sounds like something America would do! That stupid twat...

Ah... He knew now. How silly of him to worry. He sighed happily and stood up, walking down the 3 steps of his porch and walked up to one of his rose bushes. He leaned down, carefully looking over the flowers before picking the one he deemed perfect. He held the flower in his hand carefully, a small smile on his lips. England stood back up and walked into his house to settle down at the dining room table to work. He didn't want to go up into his office.

He set his notepad down and started to write while he lazily twirled the flower in his other hand. He could hear the rain started to fall and the wind blow against his house, but he simple ignored that.

_Dear Dia, _

_The flowers we have planted together have grown so much. The rose bush is blooming even. You were right; it only needed a little love. Though, some things needs more than 'a little love' to get better... Human life is so short, while a Nation such as myself can live on and on... That's why I want to be with you every moment I can. I don't want you to just disappear so quickly like all the others. _

_That is why I'm asking you to get better and return to us. I miss you, and I know everyone else does. I do not know what I would do if you never returned to us... Your smile always made me so happy. I hope my love can reach you where you are. I hope you can get better. I hope one day you will return to us. I hope we'll be able to smile and drink tea together in the garden like we use to. I hope we can return and go back to laughing together about what terrible movie America is making. I hope to see you smile again._

_-England_

Well, that's it for this chapter my darlings! I'll see you in the next one!


End file.
